Two wrongs probably do make a right
by goddessweaver
Summary: post-game, Benny's back and wants in the gang- or at least in F!Courier's pants
1. Chapter 1

Edited to separate into chapters. Yes, I'm a silly thing.

Sooo, I don't own anything, rights to Bethesda and Interplay and all other actual owners. This is my first fic ever, so be kind. Yes, it's a Benny/Courier story- I tried not to be too random or sappy but not too angsty either. So, hopefully you guys will enjoy it at least a little bit. Thanks!

"Oooh, so does that mean you're going to wear the green halter dress with the red heels? Or the backless thing-it's pants, but still pretty. Oh! No, that flowy thing we found upstairs in the Ultra-Luxe." Veronica was far too excited for a walk across the street.

"I'm not dressing up for Swank," the courier growled from her bath.

"You're no fun. If I were asked on a fancy casino date, I'd wear that pink dress you gave me.

Christine would have loved it, though I guess a Chairman might not be into an outfit you got off a dead cannibal. Hmmm, or would he? I guess that all depends on what you want from the evening."

Six swung her legs over the side of the tub and kicked her, "but see that's the thing, it's not a date."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, the note he sent told you to get all dolled up and to come hungry, at 9 pm. And he's always flirting with you.

Yea, he flirts with everybody. He flirts with you."

"And me!" Arcade yelled from the next room.

"Why do you people still live here?" the courier shimmied into her black Merc outfit, leaving the rows of bullets in the drawer but still looking ready for trouble. "You both ran off to join the Followers, but you're still living in my suite." She pushed the curtain to the side and faced her audience.

"Sorry if the finest casino in Vegas is a touch more accommodating than the Old Mormon Fort," Arcade laughed, "besides, here we get to see tomorrow's headlines today, so to speak."

"Yeah, her tits do look slammin' in that outfit," Veronica interjected.

"Not what I was going for," Arcade rolled his eyes, "but I suppose there is a bit of 'come hither' going on there. You really don't want us to come with, do you?"

Six sighed, "I promise not to have any fun without you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tops was, as usual, swingin'. Stability and relative peace brought tourists, and the Chairmen were only too happy to accommodate. After being nodded through by security (she had her favorite handgun on her, a gift from Joshua Graham, but it was overlooked), she approached the desk where Swank was waiting for her.

"Hey, pretty lady, we were wondering if you were gonna show," he offered his trademark smile. He and Six has established a bit of a rapport in the last few months, and, yes there was some mild flirtation, but she enjoyed the mutual respect they shared and the nice working relationship they had, though she would admit, if pressed and plied after a couple of his famous vodka martinis, that it was pretty nice to be flattered by a handsome man every so often. "Lemme get you a drink, doll, before I take you back poolside. No doubt there's a setup back there, but you'll want to be nice and loose tonight, baby."

"Cut the bullshit, Swank. What's up? We just had a meeting with the casino bosses last Wednesday, and if you wanted any special favors you should have asked then."

"No doubt, sweetness. This is... complicated," his grin faltered for a split second as he handed her a whiskey and started walking her towards the back door, "and you know I know better than to try to play you." He stopped in front of the double doors, "which is why you need to know this ain't comin' from Swank the business man, who knows what side his bread is buttered on. This is, well, it's a family thing."

With that he gently pushed her through the door way and closed them behind her.

Six turned around to see the courtyard decorated with strings of lights with a single table for two in the middle, set with candles and wine, and a basket of sweet smelling somethings. On the chair opposite the door sat...

"Fuck, Benny."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, Benny." The courier stood stock still, staring. The whiskey glass slipped out of her hand and shattered on the concrete at her feet.  
It was a second or two before he found his voice but his words were silk, "Slow down, kitten, smooth like little babies, and we'll get to the hey, hey. Let's take some time to get reacquainted first."

"What the hell, Ben-Man," she said derisively, "you keep putting yourself at the mercy of my good graces and eventually your luck will run out."

"Baby I'm good with Lady Luck, but I need to get in with you."

"So you Shanghai me into a meeting late at night on your turf?"

"Yeah, well, The Tops ain't exactly mine anymore, is it?" Benny looked at the table and crossed his arms.

The courier slumped into the chair across from him. If she was going to walk out or there was going to be an altercation it would have happened by now. This whole business was crazy convoluted, borderline ridiculous, and maddening. But with Benny, was there any other way? Suddenly tired, she answered quietly, her eyes were downcast too, "How the fuck would I know?"

He took her hand from across the table. "It's been a crazy ride, baby, I know. Wartime makes strange bedfellows, and even stranger enemies. And we managed both- platinum. But as things got heavier, you were better at showing mercy, and for that I'll be forever grateful."

"Okay," Six answered before withdrawing her hand to pour and toss back a shot. Tender time over.

"Fine," Benny crossed his arms again and leaned back in the chair. "Like I said, the Chairmen, well, I'll always have a place here, but they don't need me. You do." When Six stared blankly in response, he continued, "Listen, you got your NCR guy, your caravaner, BoS, Followers doctor, you share a freaking dog with The King, hell, you've even got Super Mutant connections. Every other faction you've either gotten rid of or made obsolete. Except for the Strip, baby, and you need the strip.

Six tossed back another shot before she said coolly "there are so many things wrong with that statement I don't even know how to respond " She slammed the shot glass on to the table and started walking out.

As she walked out the doors, Benny called back to her, "Yes Man, Baby. Yes Man."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, are you sure he didn't say yes ma'am?" Veronica wondered. "Maybe he got the message. We don't need him."

Back in her suite at the 38, she sat on the big bed with Arcade and Rex. Veronica was splayed out on the floor. "No, he was definitely taking about the robot."

"Well sure," Arcade reasoned, "he built it, programmed it, so naturally he would think of it as his."

"And Yes Man was the key to the Securitrons and basically gave me step by step instructions in how to bring peace to the Mohave," the courier sighed. "But it's Benny. I don't owe him shit. I could have that man killed at any-"

Arcade stopped her, "I don't think he's dumb enough to think otherwise. A shallow grave pretty much pays forward any future debts, even in Vegas. Maybe he does just want to feel useful towards some greater cause."

"I think," Veronica added, "he just wants to be on the winning team, especially one that's led by somebody with super powered robots and nice tits."

"Why can't he knock on the door with flowers behind his back like any other suitor though? And then he has to make it about politics and shit? Oh, he makes my head hurt, " Six whined.

Veronica laughed at the inadvertent head wound joke. Arcade shot her a silencing glance and soothed, "because you can't do anything the simple way, you know that. I don't think he can either. I think that's part of why you two can't stay away from each other."

She nodded in agreement and pressed her fingers to her temples. "i guess."

"At least if you let him in a bit, you can keep an eye on him, huh?" He added before escorting a yawning Veronica out of the master bedroom. "Watch yourself though, darling."


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine," she had Boone brooding in a corner, fully armed, in House's pre-war office and Ed-E's laser sighed to Benny's forehead, "if you want your in, I've got an invitation to dine at the newly reopened Gourmand. They seem to think that my eating there will persuade the public that it's all good now."

"You want to share a meal, baby, I can get my guys at the tops to whip up some of what I tried to give you the other night, " Benny laughed, "but, what, you want me to be your poison tester?"

Six allowed herself to smile, "Not quite. See, seeing as me and my crew were brought up all civilized and shit, none of us have come up against 'mystery meat' often enough to know for sure. If they're on the level, I want to give my blessing, if not, Boone will be on call to run their asses out of town."

"What, you're not going to sneak through the kitchens and look for skulls or just gun 'em all down to a pink mist if they look at you sideways? Or you could like poison the funny stuff and knock out any potential people eaters."

"So you wanna say no thank you?" Six cocked an eyebrow.

"No, no, baby, I'm just admiring your restraint."

Boone growled from the corner, "what the hell does that mean?"

"Just that I'm on board, man. When's the party?"

"Yeah, Craig, jeez, couldn't you tell?" Six rolled her eyes.

"You both are fucking nuts," Boone said in his trademark monotone. "You deserve each other."


	6. Chapter 6

When they walked in, arm in arm, every eye in the place was on them. By themselves on any regular day they drew attention, but together, in almost-matching formal attire, straight from the Sierra Madre, people just wouldn't look away. "It's a trip, ain't it, baby?" Benny laughed.

"I just hope we don't start a riot. I'm starting to rethink the red," Six found herself leaning into him a little.

"Naw, pussy cat, ain't that what we're here for?" he grinned as they approached the fountain outside the casino. "Now, give us your best 'I'm the savior of the goddamn desert' smile, 'cause you're on."

As they made their way back to the restaurant, it was kind of nice to have someone beside her rather than following three paces behind. It was so cool the way he shrugged off security and sauntered past, Maria clearly visible on his hip. And while Mortimer was still condescending and borderline rude, Benny's quick rejoinder made it worth the annoyance of dealing with him. The confusion on the faces around the grand table as they sat down together was pretty amusing, too. The biggest surprise, though, was when the masked waiter announced the planned menu, Brahmin Bourgignon or a gecko, jalapeno and potato cassulet, he pulled the man over and asked for a bloody steak with fries for him and the lady.

"But everyone's having the same thing, Benny," the courier whispered.

"Not me, doll. First rule of dining with cannibals, leave off the heavy sauces and spices. If they get offended, make out like it was a power play. Besides,we been through too much shit not to eat what we want."

"But, Benny," Six puckered her lips and bat her eyes, "I was just dying for that gecko cassulet."


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was lovely, and with a belly full of fried food and wine, Six felt like all was right with the world. They lingered over their walk back to the 38, talking about the evening. "Well, we didn't exactly find out whether the dinner was kosher or not, but nobody got shot, so I guess it was a success."

"They got close to what they wanted, and you didn't compromise. Sounds like a good night to me. I told ya you needed me, didn't I?"

"I could've ordered a steak by myself, Benny," she turned to face him. In the twinkling lights of the strip,the years if hard desert living seemed to melt away from his face. In the back of her mind, she hoped they were doing her the same favor.

"But you wouldn't have," he smiled softly.

"You have a way of making me do all sorts of things I wouldn't do on my own."

He winked at her, smiling that shit eating grin of his, "yeah, well, you wouldn't have it any other way." And then he kissed her.

The first thing to hit her was his scent, musky yet light with just a hint of cigarettes and coppery road dust. The sounds of the tourists and casino barkers quieted to a light hum, leaving the soft sigh of his breathing the only thing to cling to. He was soft with her, almost feather-light, taking his time slowly unwinding and retwisting the coil in the pit of her belly. This was an unexpected contrast to their previous liaison with it's sharp teeth and impatient tongues, culminating in a harsh, desperate coupling leaving them sweat drenched and exhausted in a matter of minutes- though if she'd thought about it, it was the only way she'd ever done it. This was so different, nice.

His hand snaked around her waist and he pressed into her, deepening their connection. He coaxed her tongue from the depths of her mouth and

"Whoo hoo! Get you some, Six!" hollered a drunken soldier leaning on a nearby lamp post. His buddies laughed loudly and clapped.

Benny released his hold in all of her but her hand and grinned like a wolf trying to fit in with the sheep The courier whipped that arm away and swept it to her brow in a quick salute to the soldiers, and completed it with an eye roll. "Goodnight, Benny," she said with exasperation, but she was smiling. Then she turned on her heel and marched up the steps to the casino doors.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke drenched in sweat, somewhat nauseous with a pounding headache. She'd never felt so hot in her life, a good part of which was spent in the Mojave, running. she called out to Arcade, who was beside her in seconds. "What the hell is this? I feel like I have the flu jacked up on Jet."

"Well, you've either finally caught super space herpes or you've been poisoned," Arcade jabbed her with a needle and sighed whimsically, "told ya to watch yourself with Benny."

"Fuck, Benny," she ground out, grabbing one if the syringes and rolled out of bed.

As the elevator doors started to close, she heard Arcade call after her, "You keep saying that, and you will, you know. Space herpes, Six, space herpes!"

Benny answered the door to his suite looking as bad as she felt. "Hey, baby doll, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm up for any late night entertaining."

"Shut up, Benny," she grumbled pushing past him. She flopped in his bed and beckoned him over.

"Baby, no foolin', the heart it's willing, but," he started.

"Seriously, dude, shut up," and she broke out the syringe. No sooner than she stuck him with the needle full of antidote, she passed out.

The dim morning light had just begun to creep into the room. She was warm, but not feverish. It took her a second to realize the warmth was coming from a body wrapped around her. There was a hand at her hip and soft breath against the nape of her neck, and legs intertwined with hers. She panicked, not recognizing her surroundings or remembering how she got there. Her stirring had roused the arms around her. They were moving to her breasts, lingering there. He nuzzled her shoulder blades and she let out an unbidden soft sigh, pleasure tinged with just a little panic.

"You okay, Pussycat?"

"Yeah," Six said with a soft smile, calming a bit, but still on edge, "you?"

He gave an awful stage cough, grinding his groin into her ass with every noise.

"Yep, fine," she said, extricating herself from tangle of his arms and the bed sheets.

"Baby, I'm just fooling with ya," he playfully pulled her back to him. "Whatever it was seems to be gone. Next time you try to shoot a fella up, you ought to warn him though, " he agreed rubbing his thigh with the hand not holding her close.

"Yeah, well, next time I barge into a fella's suite in the early morning hours, I don't intend to pass out like that."

"About that-" and he kissed her. He was swift and insistent, hungry, even, making noises in the back of his throat almost immediately.

She hesitated, "Mmmn, Benny," she pushed him back. "That was once, and it seems like forever ago. And I was trying to get something from you, and last night, we got carried away, and I..." she broke off and looked away.

"Yeah, so? But that doesn't mean you didn't like it," he grinned as he stroked her cheek. He then flipped her over in one strong, quick movement. She gasped into his mouth when he pounced, pinning her beneath him and his heated kiss.

She broke it off and pushed him back again, "Benny, we..."

"Shh-shh, baby," he cooed, and he met her lips again, softly this time.

She let him sink into her. In this softer embrace, he found her breasts again, her nipples sensitive under the thin white tshirt. Her arms went around him and settled at the small of his back, "But, won't this complicate things?"

He mouthed her breasts through her shirt and pushed his hips into hers, sending a delicate frisson up her core, "We could play at this a while longer, baby, if it would make you feel better, but since when were you afraid of complicated?"

He held off a second, pondering her face- until she rolled him over, straddling him, stripped off her shirt and said, "Aw, fuck it."

She rode him like there was no tomorrow. He was buried deep within her, grunting softly with every undulation of her hips in time with the little cries coming from her marking the pinnacle of each joining. when her cries became moans, he gathered her to him and suckled at her tit, palming the other. She ran her fingertips against his ribs and dug her nails in his back, clinging to his body as he rocked her closer and closer to the edge. Benny's already ragged breath hitched and his teeth scraped at her nipple, eliciting a sharp cry. He kissed her then and held her face. "Ooh, oh, Six, baby, I... I.. ." Benny stopped and closed his eyes. The he said, almost disappointed, "you're the tops."

She rolled over and looked at the floor at the side of the bed. It was worn out and faded, just like the mood in the room. What the hell?

"So, uh," Benny cleared his throat. "What do ya wanna do about the Ultra-Luxe? I mean, we take 'em out, now they've crossed us again, but, uh, it might be crueler to shut them out quiet like."

She turned to him to see his lean back turned to her, rifling through the beside table. At least it was an 'us,' right? She wanted to retreat as well, or at least to cover herself. But that was his thing, obviously. He had sure run out on her before. Her thoughts turned to his retreat back to Vegas after he shot her in Goodsprings, that awful note he left her after she caught up with him, and then the months after she freed him from the fort, never letting anyone know if he were alive or dead. Then he wormed his way back to her, back to her bed, well his bed, and she felt like he was leaving her again. She stared at the yellowed cieling, feeling sorry for herself. For a minute. Resolved that thinking that way would only validate this whole running away thing, she decided instead to confront him, if not with words, at least her naked body.  
"I dunno," she stretched across her side of the bed, taking the offered cigarette, "I gotta run it by the guys first. You have a point though."He lit the thing for her and she inhaled deeply, watching him cover himself with a sheet out of the corner of her eye. "their whole thing was about trust and all that bullshit," she rolled onto her side to face him and inadvertently/on purpose pushed her tits into his side, "ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess, baby doll."

"I mean, we wouldn't want to show our hand too quickly, right?" she dragged off the cigarette and ran her hand through his hair then snuggled into his side.

"No, never that, huh?" he said, just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I think so too," she whispered back, "but its definitely the start of something big." He shifted his body and draped his arms around her, and they slept again, only this time it was a sated sleep, comfortable and sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

In the big conference room at the 38, he took a place right beside her. He wasn't saying much, but the rest of the crowd definitely registered his presence. They didn't say anything, but she knew they wanted to.

"So by now you guys have a pretty good idea of what happened the night of the Ultra-Luxe reopening," Six

took a breath, ignoring Veronica's beet red face and stifled laugh/coughs from several others. She continued, "So the question is, do we confront them, and possibly have it out with them, or do we shut them out quietly."

"Well," Arcade interjected as Cass opened her mouth, "we can't openly accuse them. The symptoms suggest Cazador poisoning- a lot of it, mixed with a but of Death Claw venom, but Miss Six is known to go romping through nesting grounds, so it would take even me a bit of convincing it was intentionally done, if I hadn't known for sure where she had been that night." There was more sputtering across the room.

"Are we for sure it was them?" Boone offered sardonically from the corner. "Its not like the cooks were the only group in the place that could have a problem with the happy couple."

"And such a sweet couple, too," Lily cooed.

"Yeah, super sweet," Cass laughed. "You should start knitting baby blankets, Lilly."

"Ha! I'm all for being the padrino, guys," Raul said with enthusiasm. "It's been a while since I got to play with babies. And it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"That's enough," Benny barked. His face turned sour, but he took her hand under the table.

"So, the Ultra-luxe?" Six said quietly, "Kill 'em with kindness?"

"Shut them out, more like. The Tops throws a big shindig, then we open the 38 for business, first class- them finks at the Luxe won't know what hit them." Benny joined in, finally.

"Wait, what? I don't wanna go into the casino business. If that's what you wanted, no, Benny we'll talk about this in private."

"Baby, no, I just..."

"Tsk-tsk," Lilly clicked from her corner,"career girls always put love on the back burner."

"Look, the plan is to give then the cold shoulder. The end." Six stood up and grabbed a blaster off the shelf,"now I gonna go kill some mother fuckers- alone." Benny started to rise top go after her, but she was out the door before he could get to his feet. Not that he didn't try to chase after her.

As she passed through the elevator doors, she heard Arcade say, "Well that was both anticlimactic and action packed."


	10. Chapter 10

She dropped the bag of death claw hands to the floor with a heavy thud. The sleeping figure in her bed- her bed- sat up I'm an instant, "baby doll, hey," he said. She heard the click of a safety as she started to strip off the bloodied armor.

"Hey." Yeah, she was still pissed.

"Shit, pussycat, listen," he started to purr.

"No I think you've said enough. I'm not in the fucking real estate market, okay? If that's what you're after, you're suckling at the wrong teat."

"But its such a nice one, baby."

"Benny."

"You're right, okay? I'm used to being the big Dick around, and clearly that's not the case anymore."

"I wouldn't know, guy. I haven't judged any pissing contests since I took out the legion versus the NCR. Keep your dignity."

"Please," he scoffed, " you've never made googly eyes at the sniper?"

"Boone is... no."

"Well, I'm a pretty complicated guy myself, and you took my measure just fine," he smiled and laid back on the pillows.

"Yeah, well, then don't cut me down in front of my men, huh?" she growled. "You wanna swing your cock around, then stay up here and the fuck out of my meetings. Or go back to the Chairmen, blow Swank to get your job back, fuck if i care." Then she pulled a t shirt over her head and walked out of the room. She was sleeping in the big bed upstairs tonight.

Hours later, the penthouse was illuminated by the rising desert sun, and her body was overwhelmed with sensation. Her nipples were peaked and her legs were spread. Between them was her lover, intent on licking her pussy. Sensing her waking, he smiled up at her, his scuffed chin tickling her thighs. "Hey, pretty mama," and he dove into her in earnest before she could respond. The shock to her core was intense as he hit her clit over and over again, driving her senses mad. He lapped her like she was the elixir of life and groaned into her as she got wetter. She played with her tits and looked down at him, wondering what in the hell she had done to deserve him, good or bad.

Just a she was waxing poetic on some hypothetical Brahmin baron's son from another life, who would be sweet and predictable, would stay for sure, but couldn't fuck for shit and as boring as a Physician's Today magazine, Benny slipped in two fingers and hooked them around to find the bundle of nerves hiding deep in her pussy. she pinched her nipples and cried out her orgasm.

When she was spent, he climbed get body and kissed her, tasting of that irrepressible Benny taste and her own musk. "You're in charge, baby, okay?" he nuzzled her neck and hugged her tight. "Someday I wanna be by your side, as equals, but I'll wait for your nod."

"I'm," she paused and kissed him, this was a power play, and she had a role to fill, "alright, Benny. And you can take point on operation freeze their masks off." That was good enough for now, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Tuesday morning at ten the casino bosses filed into the 38. The Omertas were there in force, but clueless, and the Chairmen were raring to go, anticipating a fight. The Luxers sent just a few, and they were clearly on guard.

"What did you say to them?" Six asked Benny from their vantage point on the balcony overlooking the penthouse conference tables.

"Nothing, baby doll, my guys are always ready to go, and the Ultra Luxe guys always look cagey." He ran a hand possesively from her hair down her back, pausing at her ass before he playfully pushed her towards the stairs.

She started her descent but paused to shoot a look reminding him of his place. He raised his hands in surrender and continued down.  
The courier took her place at the head of the table, leaving Benny a seat between her and the Chairmen. She handed him a pad of paper and a fountain pen. "Where's that scribe, Veronica?" Cachino asked.

"Out. Benny's in, so..."she said, dismissing him.

"What the fuck? You in bed with the chairmen now, Courier?" He wouldn't drop it.

"And if she is, what business is it of yours?" Swank broke in.

"Chill, boys, you all know I was doing some freelance work for House, this ain't no different." Benny spoke calmly.

"So you was blowing a mummy? I knew you liked the kinks, guy, but that's hardcore."

"Or maybe it was some sick robo shit. I heard he had one of them up in his room " One of the other Omertas chimed in.

"Watch your fucking mouth in front of the lady," Benny spat. "Unless she invites you, you keep your dirty ass out of her

personals. I don't see that happening anytime soon, dig?"

"This is bull shit."

"Now is Gomorrah up in my shit or is it just you, Cachino? Cause I can sure get up in yours," Six threatened.  
The room went quiet. The Omerta backed down, but Mortimer leaned forward, incredibly courier stared him down, with a terrifying presence. "So, old business; NCR request for reopening the tram granted, any complaints?" The room was silent. "And the ultra luxe grand reopening, were you satisfied, Mortimer?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, though you could have chosen a more appropriate venue for announcing your, ahem, companionship with Mr Gecko."

She made a funny laughing/choking sound in her throat. "New business, then?"

"Yeah, uh," Swank said nervously, "The guys wanted me to bring up the Boomers. They come, sure, but they don't spend any dough, not even on rooms. If you could do some PR on the swinging attractions that would be great, but we need to lay off the twinkling lights and glorious sights of the strip, if you don't wanna start the credit checks up again."

"The Ultra Luxe would be glad to accommodate them, regardless of per capita expenditures," Mortimer offered.

Her eyes never left Swank's. "Yeah, alright, I'll send Raul over. He'll talk y'all up, thrill of the game is like flying or something. Anything else?"

Cachino grumbled from his corner, "yeah, we got a shipment coming in, chairs and beds and shit- corpseless ones, blood free and all that jazz, so ain't we fancy? Youse ain't gotta do shit though, but I'm supposed to give notice."

"Thanks!" Six smiled and bat her eyes. "I'll send over some Securitrons anyway, so more of your guys can do the heavy lifting without having to be on lookout. Get it done faster."

Cachino nodded, pleased.

"Heck Gundarson has raised his prices, heavily. Especially with the reopening, this is problematic," Mortimer intoned.

"For all of you?" Six raised her eyebrows and looked to the other bosses. Swank shook his head and Cachino answered no. She shrugged and told him simply, "Hey, try to murder my loved ones, and I'll gouge your meat too," Six winked. Benny gave her a look of bemused adoration. "And if there's nothing else, we're done. Bye, boys," she said before turning out of the room.

Once she had ascended the stairs and gone through the elevator, Cachino broke the silence, "Well ain't she chipper?"

"Yeah, the doll never sends out Raul, and those boomers love him," Swank added.

"I don't like this whole thing, Benny, but as long as she's like this, I'll go along," Cachino threw his weight around. "besides, it's probably more trouble for you than for me, riskier too. I don't know what your angle is, but try to pull some kinda shit, and you're done in this town for good."

"Like you could stop her, or me." Benny rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna pretend like she ain't got me on a short leash, but the danger is part of the thrill, hey?" Then he winked and sauntered out of the room humming Sinatra.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, baby," Benny popped up behind Six in the suite kitchen and put his arms around her, and said into her hair, "Wanna swing?"

"Eww, dude," Cass grimaced, "I'm eating here." She threw her fork on the table.

"Oh, sweetheart, you can come too." He smiled innocently.

She bared her teeth and he laughed. "I just meant we should go for a stroll through the wastes, you know, stretch our legs. Every few weeks I like to go fuck up some lakelurks or something. I know you do too, I just thought we could, you know, together."

"Oh, Benny, lake lurk fucking, how romantic!" She turned into his embrace and kissed him.

"Okay now I'll never finish my Cram," Cass looked nauseated.

Xxxx

With both of them shooting point blank with pistols, they were covered in slime and blood. "Dude, next time, let's hit a fiend encampment or something. Still gross, but there's considerably less goo," the courier laughed. She was laying out another set of armor from her pack.  
Benny handed her a beer and cracked one for himself. He started stripping down too, but instead of getting out new clothes, he headed for the water.

As he dove off the pier, she leaned back on her palms and watched him. His sleek shoulders and strong legs glistened in the afternoon sun reflecting off the water. When he popped back up, his thick black hair matted to his forehead and he looked boyish splashing around. "Ya coming baby?"

"Oh, I guess," she said, stripping off her shirt. She did a cannonball off the dock, surfacing near him and he caught her in his arms. They kissed for a while, and he paddled them over to the shore. His hands were everywhere; her hips and thighs, her arms and breasts. By the time he cupped her, all she could do was hold on to him. When he took her, there on the shore, it was rough but sweet, plunging into her with the ebb and flow of the late afternoon tide. For probably the first time in her life, she felt truly one with not only him but the nature surrounding them. Life was good, truly good, for the first time she could remember. "Oh, Benny," sure moaned as she came, and he groaned into her breast in answer. "I think I love you," she said quietly as her breathing started to level out and she regained her full senses.

"Baby, I've loved you from the first time I saw you."

"That's not true, uh, at all," she laughed

"Well okay, the second time."

Hand in hand, they made their way back to their packs. On top of hers was a featureless mask. "Oh, hell, baby doll," he worried, "I think shit just got real."


	13. Chapter 13

They snuck into the Ultra Luxe late that night. It wasn't hard to do, theirs was mostly a day crowd and sneaking around the empty tables and past the lonely bartender was not a problem. Finding Mortimer's room was a but harder, but when they did they find him sleeping in a posh suite, bed piled high with pillows, they were on an insane adrenaline rush.

"So what now," Benny whispered, taking a knife from his sock and leveling it at his throat.

Six smiled and answered, "keep it still." Then she leaned over Mortimer on the opposite side and drew Benny by his ears to her I'm a deep kiss with an exaggerated moan.

When Mortimer woke, he made a yelping choking noise. "What the hell is this," he growled.

Six broke away from the kiss and lazily looked down at him, "you want to be in my business? Where here ya go," and she pressed into Benny and sucked on his ear. This caused the knife to slip.

Mortimer screamed and they broke off again. "So you don't want to be a part of this?" Six asked, nuzzlimg Benny's cheek. "Alright then," and she backed away. She nodded at Benny and he put the knife away. On the way out the door, she looked back at him, "Next time, we fuck on your corpse."

The way out of the casino was much different than the way in. They strolled through the hotel, hand in hand. Benny still held the knife. Alarmed Luxers scattered in their wake, some reaching for weapons, but most simply running away. In the end, they only had to kill a few, not even stopping to loot the bodies.

When they got back to the 38, their high was still going. "Baby, that was the hottest assassination attempt since our first time. Hold me," Benny reached out to her.

"You are a sick bastard," she answered, flopping on to the bed next to him.

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me, doll." He was snuggling into her, kissing her neck.

"How sick does that make me?" She returned his embrace.

"Only the best kind," he breathed, removing her shirt. "Oh, Six baby, if I'da known you weren't wearing a bra, I would have absolutely taken things further on top of that sicko." He licked her breasts, and before drawing a nipple into his mouth he added, "how could I have ever tried to knock off the owner of the best tits in the Mojave?"

She undid his belt and pumped his erection, causing him to buck into her hand, "You had your eyes on Vegas, not what was in front of you."

"Glad to know you get that it wasn't personal. This is, though," and he ran his hand up the hem of her skirt and rubbed her clit over her panties. She swung her legs around him and kicked off his pants, mostly. He pushed the thin cloth to one side, knowing she was already wet and ready for him and pushed his way inside her. His checkered jacket scratched against her nipples as he pumped in and out of her pussy, and she cried out at the friction. As her noises got louder, he drew her ankles to his shoulders, shrugging off the coat and tearing himself out if the shirt. The new angle made his strokes deeper, harder to take without losing herself. She stroked and pinched her tits, looking up at him, admiring the sight before her. He hooked his hand around her leg and stroked her clit, never slowing his rhythm. "Baby, I could do this forever."

"What, fuck?" she asked breathlessly, her climax coming soon.

"Fuck you, baby. And, uh, shit, pussycat, just look in the bedside drawer. I can't, oh, I can't say it." he gasped.

She let out a breathy laugh, "since when were you at a loss for words?" He stilled as her walls teased him, clenching around his cock.

"Baby, shit gets too real with you, and neither of us likes to be in a vulnerable position. But I'd be weaker if I didn't wake up next to you, and without your pretty face, I don't, oh, I don't think I could stand the game any more, much less win it." He came and murmured the sweetest things to her, but she didn't hear a word as he swelled within her.

He rolled off her and went for his usual smoke, and tossed the little box at her when he clicked his lighter.

Six opened it, casually slipped on the ring and cuddled him. She looked at the rediculous thing on her finger, thinking of all the possibilities before them. She wanted to say everything that was in her heart, but the player who had been dealt a losing hand understood his reticence towards the mushy display. "Goodnight, Benny," was all she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that year, Arcade was watching them host the biggest party Vegas had seen in two hundred years- the grand opening of the lucky 38 casino. Granted, it was only for one night, well, maybe two the way this party was going, but between the kings manning the tables and every whore, thug, and faction member in town belly up to the bar, save the NCR and those from the Ultra Luxe, it was a pretty grand affair. Six had wanted something small and private, and the actual ceremony was, but Benny convinced her that that Vegas would not stand for the union of the two most powerful players it had ever seen being a short announcement on New Vegas radio. He thought Benny just wanted to rub their noses in his joy and success, which seemed like a bit much considering the cost. But Vegas seemed to forgive Benny that night, and hell, Six too for that matter. The music was loud and drink was flowing, and that was good enough for them- clearly.

Benny and Six made their way across the room, shaking hands and accepting well wishes from the crowd, but everyone had to know they only had eyes for each other. Eventually they made their way to the elevators, and Benny put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She turned to whisper in his ear, something no one else but Arcade knew, and that was only because he had confirmed it for her that morning. He laughed loudly and kissed her, dragging her into the elevator. As the door closed, he saw him put his hand on her belly. Lady luck had smiled on them, and Arcade fervently hoped it would hold.


End file.
